


Maybe, Someday

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Lily came to Yugiri with something she wanted to tell her. Her response wasn't what Lily was expecting, but it might be what she needed.





	Maybe, Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 



It was quiet that day. The only sounds she noticed were the birds chirping and the notes of her shamisen. While she was not considered one of the masters of the instrument, Yugiri’s skills were often noted in her time and something that she took pride in. However, something was off today. No matter how hard she tried or how often she played a piece, she would inevitably mess up a note.

_What could I be stressed about? I don’t feel off in any way… but there is something._

Steps from nearby interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Lily rounding the corner and walking towards her. “Good morning, Yugiri-san!”

“Good morning, Lily-han.” Yugiri noticed that Lily was holding something behind her back. “And what do you have with you?”

Lily’s face turned a bit red and Yugiri could notice her heart threatening to leap out of her chest before she bowed and handed a tanzaku to her. “I-I wrote this for you, Yugiri-san!”

“Ah, thank you very much.” Yugiri gently took the paper and read what Lily wrote.

 _When I first met you,_  
Your flower filled me with warmth.  
Will you be my love?

Yugiri read over the poem several times before looking back at Lily. The girl was still nervous, but there was a bright smile on her face. Yugiri internally sighed. _This will hurt her no matter what. I can only hope to alleviate the pain._ “Lily-han, will you sit next to me?”

Lily nodded and got next to her, still gazing at her with those child-like eyes.

“Lily-han, I… I do appreciate what you’ve given to me deeply. And I’m happy that you think about me this way, but…”

The happiness went away from Lily’s face a bit. “But?”

“But I don’t think I can be the kind of partner you’re looking for. And, before you cry,” Yugiri said as she saw Lily’s eyes start to water, “I do love you and care about you. But I don’t think I can give you the kind of love you desire.”

“Wh-Why not?”

“For one thing, there is our age gap. I desire someone who is able to provide a more… adult love.” She wasn’t willing to go into sexually explicit descriptions with someone at Lily’s age, but it seemed that she understood enough. “Beyond that, there is a good chance I might break your heart someday.”

The aforementioned organ burst from Lily’s chest at that point but she didn’t seem to notice. “Wh- What do you mean?”

“Do you believe in having a soulmate, one person that you’re destined to spend the rest of your life with and them alone?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Yugiri smiled and looked at a puddle formed by a recent bout of rain. “I used to think that as well. But even if it was fine for other girls, something about it always felt off. Then one day, I was looking at a rainbow that had came about after a thunderstorm and I realized what I wanted. It was wasn’t one person, but a multiplicity of them. Each one of them had something that I liked, even if they didn’t have everything. Some people I would be interested in for a short, some for years. Some people I would have no interest in initially, only to realize something about them years later. I did not need to rely solely on one person for love, but I had many that I could belong to. No matter where I was, I was loved.

“However, this is not to say that there is anything wrong with how you view love, Lily-han.” She slowly rubbed Lily’s head, making the girl giggle as Yugiri wiped some of her tears away. “There is something wonderful in two souls joining together, promising to be together for as long as the other lives. To have such unity and trust in one another is just as amazing as having many. What I am saying is that I do not think our ideals of love could reconcile in the relationship you want.

“I can tell you the kind of love I can give you. I will love you as if you were my own child.” Yugiri picked Lily up and placed her in her lamp, holding her closely to her chest. “When you need a shoulder to cry, I will be there. When you want someone to confess your secrets to or to play with, I’ll be there. When you need to tell someone the name of your lover, I want you to tell me first.” She may cry if she ever gave Lily away at a wedding, but she will cry with joy for the future. “I will be yours to trust and love forever.” Yugiri leaned down to gently kiss Lily on the top of the head. “Does this satisfy you?”

Lily gave a nod and a small sound of satisfaction as she rubbed her head against Yugiri. “I love you, Yugiri-san.”

“I love you too, Lily-han.” Yugiri looked back at the puddle. Two brightly colored birds were splashing around in it, flapping and playing like they’d known each other since birth.

_I didn’t get in as much practice as I wanted to today, but I think I did something better._


End file.
